1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a microwave oven using a bar code. More particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling a microwave oven using a bar code, in which data regarding food are obtained by reading the bar code attached to a package of the food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a cooking apparatus, which cooks foods using data obtained through a bar code scanner, has been developed.
In the conventional cooking apparatus, the bar code scanner is connected to a main body by an electric wire so that a user can move the bar code scanner via a handle grip attached thereto, and approaches a package of food, thereby reading a bar code printed on the package of the food.
The above operation causes inconvenience to the user. Further, since the conventional cooking apparatus requires a structure for taking the bar code scanner out of the apparatus, the size of the cooking apparatus is increased. Moreover, in the case that the bar code is scanned by the bar code scanner under the condition that the food is distant from the bar code, the bar code scanner cannot precisely recognize the bar code and the scanning operation must be repeated several times.